oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
The Achievement Diary (also known as Diaries '''or Tasks') are small challenges that players may complete in order to earn rewards. The achievement diary consists of tasks that are usually tied to a specific area and are meant to test the player's knowledge about that area. There are currently eleven areas that have tasks to complete. The tasks of each area are split into four categories based on their difficulty: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Elite. The easiest tasks usually do not require any skill levels to complete, but most higher level tasks require the player to have high skill levels and difficult quests completed, as well as in-depth knowledge of a particular area within ''RuneScape, such as the TzHaar Fight Cave. The Achievement Diary is currently exclusive to members only. Players who have completed all the achievement diaries can purchase an Achievement diary cape (t) from Twiggy O'Korn in Draynor Village for 99,000 coins. Completing all the achievement diaries will also add a cyan trim to the Quest point cape. Diary difficulty is sorted by levels needed to complete: Easy require skills up to level 30, Medium up to level 50, Hard up to level 70, and Elite can require skills in the 90s. For this reason, if you are pursuing to complete all of a specific difficulty of diary, it is recommended you have all your skills at the diary difficulty level. List of area tasks There are eleven task areas at the moment: All Easy Requirements *Please note that you will not receive the rewards from the easier tasks for completing the more difficult ones if you haven't completed the easier ones. Quest Requirements: *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cook's Assistant *Doric's Quest *Druidic Ritual *The Fremennik Trials *The Giant Dwarf *The Knight's Sword *Nature Spirit *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Rune Mysteries *Gertrude's Cat Misc Requirements: *Started Elemental Workshop I *Started Icthlarin's Little Helper *Started Ghosts Ahoy *Completed Abyss (miniquest) *30 Chompy bird Kills *Obtain 50 Kudos All Medium Requirements Quest Requirements: *A Soul's Bane *Animal Magnetism *Between a Rock... *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cabin Fever *The Digsite *Dragon Slayer *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop II *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie *The Fremennik Trials *Garden of Tranquillity *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Horror from the Deep *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *Lost City *One Small Favour *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Recruitment Drive *Rum Deal *Sea Slug *Shilo Village (quest) *Spirits of the Elid *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *The Grand Tree *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village (quest) *Underground Pass *Waterfall Quest Misc Requirements: *Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen *Started In Aid of the Myreque *Started Olaf's Quest *Started Rat Catchers *Reached the part of the Watchtower quest that grants access to the Skavid caves *Reached the part of Monkey Madness where you receive the Monkey greegree (boss kill not required) *Completed Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl *Completed Mogre miniquest *Access to the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon (Level 60 Strength or Agility required) *125 Chompy bird Kills All Hard Requirements Quest Requirements: *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cabin Fever *Contact! *Desert Treasure *Dream Mentor *Druidic Ritual *Eadgar's Ruse *The Feud *The Fremennik Trials *The Giant Dwarf *The Great Brain Robbery *Grim Tales *Haunted Mine *Heroes Quest *In Aid of the Myreque *King's Ransom *Tears of Guthix (quest) *Legends' Quest *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Lunar Diplomacy *Monkey Madness *Mourning's Ends Part II *Nature Spirit *Plague City *Recipe for Disaster (Fully Completed) *Regicide *Roving Elves *Rune Mysteries *Shilo Village (quest) *The Slug Menace *Swan Song *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *Throne of Miscellania *Tree Gnome Village (quest) *Watchtower Misc Requirements: *Combat ability to get to wave 32 in the TzHaar Fight Cave (killing a Ket-Zek (Level 360) on wave 31) *Unlocked the Bones to Peaches spell from the Mage Training Arena *Access to the Warrior's Guild (Level 130 combined Attack and Strength) *Completed Barbarian Training in Fishing, Smithing and Firemaking *Completed Knight Waves Training Grounds *Completed Mage Arena *300 Chompy bird kills *Obtain 153 Kudos *Obtain full prospector from the Motherlode Mine All Elite Requirements The table to the right shows the skill levels required to complete all Tasks. Additional requirements: *153 kudos in Varrock Museum - Varrock *1,000 Chompy kills - Western Province *Any complete void set - Western Province *Completed Barbarian Training - Fremennik *Level 5 in all Barbarian Assault roles - Kandarin *1,300 Black Knight kills - Falador *Unlocked Bones to Peaches spell - Lumbridge & Draynor *Unlocked at least one of the three God spells - Wilderness *Own a Fire cape - Karamja *Completed all quests - Lumbridge & Draynor *Any skillcape - Falador *Mogre miniquest completed - Falador *800,000 Nightmare Zone points - Ardougne *Completed Knight Waves Training Grounds - Kandarin *Kalphite Queen head - Desert